The Flightless Dragoness
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When Sappier the youngest adoptive daughter of Spyro and Cynder ends up breaking her wings after a crash she becomes depressed but after two new dragons arrive Sappier notices odd things happen in the temple. Could there be any conection between the two?
1. Broken Dreams

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Forest, Mist, Bolt and Amber.**

**Also since today marks my two year anniversary of joining Fanfiction I've decided to write about Sappier as I seem to of not put her in many of my stories. So without further adieu I give to you The Flightless Dragoness.**

* * *

><p>Sappier sighed watching her sister and adoptive parents flying overhead.<p>

The sapphire coloured dragoness with grey horns, tail tip, lime green wings, spikes and sky blue eyes looked down at her reflection, her bandaged wings reminding her of how different she really was to the other dragons.

A few moments later her sister Valentine a light pink electric dragoness with a darker pink heart on her forehead, blue horns that instead of pointing up point down in a backwards C shape, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip and violet eyes landed.

"You ok?" she asked.

Sappier shrugged.

"I guess." she replied.

"I just wish I could fly." she whispered.

Valentine hugged her sister gently.

Sappier sighed.

"I'm going to read for a bit with Bolt." she said and went off.

Valentine sighed and returned to the sky.

Sappier sighed and walked until she reached the temple when she saw Valentine's boyfriend Forest fly off.

"_No one would ever want a dragoness like me._" she thought to herself.

She continued walking until she reached her room and locked herself inside.

After a few hours she had a knock on her door.

"Sappier are you ok?" a voice asked.

"Go away." Sappier replied crying.

On the other side of the door Spyro Sappier's adoptive father stepped back shocked by Sappier's outburst.

He sighed seeing she had locked the door.

A few minutes later an ivy coloured dragoness with has light green horns, wings, tail tip, spikes and eyes came over.

"She's locked herself in again Mist." Spyro said.

Mist nodded.

"Leave it to me." she said.

"Sappier it's Mist, I'm here to see how your wings are healing." she said gently.

"What's the point if I'm never going to fly again." Sappier shouted clearly upset.

Mist smiled warmly.

"What is the point of being a dragoness with no element?" she asked.

A few seconds later Sappier unlocked and opened her door.

By the look on her face she had been crying for a while.

Mist entered quietly.

Sappier laid on her stomach so Mist could examine her wings properly.

Once Mist had removed the bandages she could see Sappier's wing membranes were still cracked and broken in servile places while the skin around the membrane was still torn.

"Well Sappier I won't lie to you, your wings haven't seemed to healed any more since I saw them last." Mist said glumly.

Sappier sighed depressed.

"What use is a dragon if they can't fly?" she asked.

"Now don't give me that tone young one." Mist said.

Spyro walked over to the two.

"Has she been keeping her wings as still as possible?" Mist asked.

"As far as I know." Spyro replied.

Mist nodded as she put on some fresh bandages.

Sappier growled, even though Mist was being careful, she was in agony whenever she put bandages on.

"I'm almost done Sappier, just a few more moments." Mist said.

"It's ok Sappier it will be over soon." Spyro said trying to comfort his adoptive daughter.

"Ok done." Mist said stepping back.

Sappier only nodded thinking about her accident.

A few minutes later a dark yellow dragon with pail yellow wings, horns, spikes, tail tip green eyes and dark blue bolt shape across his left eye came in.

"Hey Bolt." Sappier sighed.

"Hey, I brought you the book you asked for." Bolt said giving Sappier a small book.

"Thanks Bolt." Sappier said.

"How're you wings?" Bolt asked.

Sappier shot Bolt a 'What do you think' look.

"Not any better." she replied.

Bolt sat down next to Sappier to keep her company.

"How are you finding your dad?" Sappier asked.

Bolt had a look of dread on his face.

"Well lets just say he goes on for a bit sometimes, especially at the most inappropriate times." he replied.

Sappier smiled.

Bolt examined Sappier's wings for a moment before speaking.

"I hope you don't find me rude when I ask this, but how did you do your wings in?" he asked.

Sappier sighed.

"I crash landed into a tree, thorn bush and rock simultaneously." she replied.

"How on earth did you do that?" Bolt asked.

"I've always been a bad flyer and I'm even worse at landing." Sappier replied.

"And before you ask yes it did hurt." she added.

Bolt nodded.

"I bet."

Sappier sighed once more and started to read the book.

Bolt stood up to leave.

"Hey Sappier, if you ever need a book or someone to talk to you know where I'll be." he said.

Sappier looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Bolt, if it wasn't for you I think I'd soon die of boredom." she said.

Bolt chuckled and left Sappier to her thoughts.

After a few hours Sappier noticed she wasn't alone in her room anymore.

"Oh I-I'm terribly sorry. I-I didn't realize this was someone's room." a light amber dragoness with light purple horns, six M shaped spikes, birch leaf shaped tail tip, wings and amber eyes stuttered.

Sappier smiled.

"Don't fret, you probably didn't know because of how quiet I was." she said with a faint chuckle.

The amber dragoness smiled nervously.

"Are you lost?" Sappier asked hoping she didn't sound rude.

The dragoness nodded.

"I-I'm trying to find the fire dojo." she replied.

Sappier started to think. She only knew where the ice dojo was.

She carefully sat up gritting her teeth in pain when her wings moved before needing to lie down again.

"I'm sorry." Sappier apologised.

"Do you need help?" the amber dragoness asked.

"No I'm just sorry I can't help you. I only know where the ice dojo is." Sappier replied.

"Ok thank you anyway, and err sorry for interupting you" the dragoness said and silently started to walk off.

"Don't worry you wern't interupting much, just reading about different forms of meditation." Sappier said.

The dragoness smiled.

"I'm Amber." she said.

"I'm Sappier." Sappier smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Sappire." Amber said.

"Same." Sappier agreed and went back to her reading.


	2. Regret

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Moonlight, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>After a few hours Sappier sat up slowly, her ribs hurting from being leaned on for ages.<p>

She sighed.

"What I'd give for some training or hunting." she muttered.

Not five minutes after she had finished speaking Moonlight a pail blue dragoness with white wings, horns like Cyril the ice guardian, spikes, tail tip and navy eyes she also has small blue speckles around her body came in with some food for Sappier.

"Sorry if I'm being a pain Moonlight." Sappier said.

Moonlight smiled.

"Sappier you're not a pain." she said gently and sat next to the nine year old.

Sappier sighed.

"Hey don't worry Sappier, these things happen from time to time." Moonlight said.

Sappier looked up at the fifteen year old and forced a smile.

A few minutes later Valentine entered the room.

"Hey Sappier." she said siting by her sister.

Sappier turned her back to Valentine.

Valentine looked down.

"Sappier if I knew that would happen I wouldn't of let you come flying with me." she said.

"Val I think it would be best if you go." Moonlight said gently.

Valentine nodded and walked off.

"Sappier it wasn't Valentine's fault." Moonlight said.

Sappier looked up upset thinking about what happened.

* * *

><p>A few weeks before Sappier had just finished her training when Valentine walked over.<p>

"Hey Sappier, fancy going for a fly?" she asked.

"I don't know Val, you know how bad I am". Sappier said.

"Don't worry Sappier, you can only get better." Valentine said.

"Well ok I guess." Sappier muttered and followed Valentine outside.

Valentine was first in the air while Sappier was left flapping her wings and jumping up and down trying to become airborn.

Sappier sighed and looked down.

"I can't do it." she whispered.

"Hey it's ok." Valentine said landing.

"You just need practice." she said.

Sappier looked up at Valentine.

"Ok I'm ready to try again, but don't you think Spyro or Cynder should come with us?" Sappier asked.

"Don't worry Sappier, we'll be fine." Valentine replied.

Sappier looked unsure but followed Valentine and a few minutes later was airborn, though she was just about off the ground.

Valentine helped Sappier into the air.

Once they were thirty foot off the ground the two started to fly.

Sappier and Valentine were flying side by side.

That's when everything changed.

Suddenly without any warning the wind changed corse causing Sappier to fall out of the sky.

"Val help me!" Sappier screamed.

Valentine gasped and flew towards her sister as fast as she could.

However Sappier was falling too fast for Valentine to catch.

Valentine reached out to Sappier trying to help.

But it was all over as Sappier landed back first into a tree, thorn bush and rock simultaneously.

Valentine could only look in horror as Sappier started to scream in agony.

"I need to get help." Valentine said and flew off.

* * *

><p>Sappier found herself crying into Moonlight's shoulder.<p>

"It wasn't her fault but she left me again." she whispered.

"Shhh." Moonlight whispered gently wrapping her wings around Sappier.

"I want my mumma." Sappier said.

Moonlight sighed as both Sappier and Valentine were orphans, it was hard for the other dragons to help the two.

A few minutes later Cynder Sappier's adoptive mother walked in.

Moonlight explained to Cynder what they had talked about.

Cynder nodded and sat by Sappier.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile just outside the Temple two dragons no older than Sappier were walking towards the Temple.<p>

The first was a black shadow dragoness with dark red horns one on either side of her face with a small horn growing out of her snout, black wings, eight black curved spikes, dark red tail tip and yellow eyes.

The second was a dark red fear dragon with two black horns one on either side of his face with a small horn growing out of his snout, black wings, eight black curved spikes, black tail tip shaped like half a skull and light red eyes.

"You sure this is a good idea Shade?" the dragon asked.

"I'm possitive, it's just to make sure he dosen't turn out like dad did Phobius" the dragoness replied.

"Ok" Phobius sighed.

The two made their way into the temple and were met by the earth guardian Terrador.

Phobius gulped.

"You must be Shade and Phobius" Terrador said.

Shade nodded.

"Follow me and we'll decide on what you'll be doing while you stay here" Terrador said and took the two into the training room.

* * *

><p>Sappier sighed.<p>

Cynder helped Sappier to her feet and the two slowly made their way outside.

"Good afternoon Terrador" Sappier said seeing Terrador, Shade and Phobius.

"Good afternoon Sappier and Cynder" Terrador said as the two walked past.

Sappier clenched her teeth in pain as her wings hit the wall.

"You ok?" Cynder asked.

Sappier nodded and followed Cynder outside.


	3. Our Past

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Amber, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>Sappier sighed and sat under a large leafy tree while Valentine went to get her food.<p>

She sighed.

"I feel so useless." she complained and started to paint.

"Sappier you're anything but useless, your an amazing drawer and painter." Cynder said.

Sappier shrugged.

"Looks good Saph." Valentine said returning.

Sappier smiled looking at her painting of the Temple entrance and garden.

Valentine placed some deer down by Sappier.

"Thank's Val, I'm sorry about earlier." Sappier said.

"It's ok but I'm the one who's sorry." Valentine said.

Sappier hugged Valentine.

"Wow that's amazing." Amber said seeing the painting.

Sappier sighed.

"Thanks but I'll have to sell it." she said.

"How come?" Amber asked.

"I need to sell it for my medical bills." Sappier replied.

Amber was shocked.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

Sappier shrugged.

"Did you find your way to the fire dojo?"

Amber nodded.

Sappier smiled.

"So Amber, where did you come from before coming here?" Cynder asked.

Amber smiled.

"Oh nowhere special. I've lived in a small clan for most of my life, learned how to use my fire power at a basic level and decided to come here to train." she replied.

"Clan? That wouldn't be the Moonbeam Clan by any chance would it?" Valentine asked.

"Why yes, you've heard of it then." Amber said.

Valentine sighed.

"I only know it because when I was a young hatchling my mum told me about the clan she lived in where she met my father and they left to raise a family." she said.

Sappier looked down hearing about her parents.

"That was before." Valentine began, but was now trying to hold back her tears and anger.

Cynder went over and put her paw on Valentine's shoulder.

The next part Valentine had to force the words through her mouth.

"Before she was murdered."

Amber was horrified.

"Both our parents were killed and Valentine raised me up for five years, as I was only a few weeks old when they died, so I have little memory of them. Before Cynder and Spyro took us in." Sappier said.

Amber growled, smoke starting to come out of her nostrils.

"How could anybody do that!" she said trying not to show how angry she really was.

Valentine just shrugged.

"When our clan heres of this." Amber began.

"Their murderer's dead, I finaly lost it and sent him through a couple trees with my electric powers." Valentine interupted.

Amber went quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about your parents." she said at last.

* * *

><p>Shade looked around the training room.<p>

"Let me guess, we need to show you our powers and skills so you can determin how much training and schooling we need?" she asked.

Terrador nodded.

Shade nodded.

"May I go first?" she asked.

"You need to wait for the other guardians Cyril and Volteer to arrive alond with the purple dragon Spyro so we can all see what your abilitys are." Terrador replied.

Shade nodded.

"_This'll be good_." she thought.

Phobius just sat down thinking to himself.

"_They'll be bound to ask about our powers sooner or later, please Shade don't mention our father. I mean sure after all this happened Cynder was a hero despite the fact she was under the control of the Dark Master, but what about us?"_ he thought.

Eventually the guardians and Spyro arrived to watch the two.

Phobius gulped.

Shade however looked like she was going to burst if she didn't do something soon.

The two made their way over.

"So tell us what your elements are" Volteer said.

"My element is shadow" Shade replied.

"Mine's fear" Phobius replied.

"Let's see what you can do." Spyro said.


	4. Bonding

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier and Valentine.**

* * *

><p>Sappier yawned and looked at Cynder.<p>

"Cynder am I ever going to fly?" she asked.

"I'm sure you will Sappier, remember if you believe in something hard enought it may just come true." Cynder replied.

Sappier smiled.

Cynder gently helped Sappier to her feet.

"Cynder." Sappier said quietly.

Cynder looked at Sappier.

"Please don't be too mad at Valentine." Sappier said.

Cynder sighed and started to think back to when she had first found out about Sappier.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder were both resting by the Temple when they saw Valentine flying towards them panic struck.<p>

"Sappier's crashed." Valentine kept saying.

"What? Valentine what hapened?" Spyro asked.

Valentine took a deep breath.

"We were flying and the wind changed, and Sappier lost control. I tried to catch her but she was too fast." Valentine replied.

"WHAT! You let her go flying without one of us with you." Spyro shouted.

Valentine was on the ground shaking.

"I-I'm sorry Spyro." she said tears streaming down her face.

"Spyro get help I'll go with Valentine" Cynder said as Valentine got to her feet.

Spyro ran into the Temple while Cynder and Valentine flew to Sappier.

Cynder was horrified when she saw the screaming Sappier.

Cynder landed and tried to comfort Sappier.

However on closer inspection Cynder saw how badly Sappier's wings had been damaged.

Valentine tried to walk over but Cynder stopped her.

"You've done enough today Valentine." Cynder said clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p>Sappier and Cynder walked through the now quiet Temple as most dragons had gone to their classes.<p>

However due to her wings Sappier needed special lessons.

Sappier sat down in her room and took out a history book.

She sighed, if there was one lesson she hated it was History.

After ten minutes of reading Sappier had to answer as many questions as Cynder asked her in a minute.

"So what did the humans do to distance themselves from dragons?" Cynder asked.

"The humans, jelous of the dragons distanced themselves by traveling to a new land and creating horrid stories about our kind." Sappier replied.

Cynder nodded.

"And to stop the humans from attacking, the dragons along with the moles built Warfang and the Dragon Temple to keep watch for any signs of the humans return. As well as showing their friendship between the two species" Sappier coninued.

"Very Good Sappier." Cynder smiled.

Sappier smiled back and went back to her reading.

However she sudenly felt as if something was watching her.

She stooped and looked around.

But without any warning she felt something reach into her.

Her whole body went limp, the only thing she could move was her eyes.

Sappier screamed as pain came from her whole body.

She could feel something searching inside her for something.

Cynder ran over to Sappier worried.

Sappier looked at Cynder.

"H-help me." she said in a whisper.

Cynder ran to the door not wanting to leave Sappier and started to call for help.

Luckly for her Cyril was nearby and came over to help.

Inside her mind Sappier could feel something burning into her memories.

She screamed in agony.

"I don't know what happened, she just went limp and started screaming." Cynder explained.

From inside herself Sappier could hear a voice.

"Be warned dragoness the purple dragon will be your doom." a voice hissed darkly.

"_W-who are you_?" Sappier asked.

"Your worst nightmare." the voice replied before Sappier passed out from pain.


	5. Phobius' Training

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>Spyro was watching Shade and Phobius as they began.<p>

Phobius nervously stepped forward and waited for his training to start.

A few seconds after he stepped into the centre of the room a small group of apes appeared around him.

He quickly started to use his close combat skills a the apes.

However he accidently used his fear powers by mistake.

He gulped as he attack shot out the room and into the Temple.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for it to be that powerful." he stuttered as the apes dissapeared.

"Is everyone ok?" Volteer asked.

"Yeah, we're ok but we'd better check on the students." Spyro replied.

When Spyro, Cyril and Volteer had gone Terrador went over to Phobius.

Shade went over worried.

"Are you ok?" Shade asked.

Phobius nodded slowly.

"Young dragon, though I can see you have much power within' you, you must be more careful when using your element." Terrador said.

"I-I'm sorry Terrador, I-I'm not used to fighting." Phobius said trying to stop himself shaking.

Shade sighed.

"Sure you're allright Phobius?"

Phobius nodded.

Terrador however noticed something was off with Phobius, it was almost like he was scared to fight unlike Shade who quickly defeated what came at her.

Phobius slowly stood up.

"I'll show you both to your room." Terrador said before leading the two off.

Phobius almost ran out the room much to Terrador's concern.

He took the two to a medium sized room and let them settle in.

Once he left Shade shot her brother a evil look.

"Shade I'm sorry but when I saw that ape." he started.

"He's dead Phobius, why don't you accept that?" Shade asked cutting her brother off.

Phobius looked down and looked at a deep scar running down the back of his forearms.

"Because of what he did to me!" he hissed.

Shade looked uneasy at her brothers scars.

"You were there when he did this Shade, I felt your fear even if dad couldn't. You always were his favorite, he hardly cared for me." Phobius said and walked to his bed.

Shade sighed.

"I'll leave you alone." she said before walking to a shadow of a bookcase.

She closed her eyes and slowly started to fade away until she has dissapeared.

Phobius closed his eyes letting the tears of pain fall.

Even though his father was dead, he could still see his eyes burning into his soul.

* * *

><p>As Terrador walked the halls he saw Cyril and Cynder rushing out the doors.<p>

He walked closer to Sappier's room he saw a short note.

_Gone to hospital, something wrong with Sappier. Don't tell Valentine._

Terrador sighed and took the note from the door.

He knew he needed to inform Volteer and Spyro as soon as he could.


	6. Forgotten Friend

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier and Vincent.**

* * *

><p>Inside her mind Sappier found herself floating in deep space.<p>

Sappier found herself on a rocky platform looking at the stars.

However something felt different about her, but she couldn't put her paws on it until she looked at her wings.

She beamed seeing her wings fully healed, her wing membrane no longer cracked.

She smiled and took to the sky.

"I wonder where Cynder is?"

She flew until she reached a narrow cliff ledge.

"Where am I?"

"Sappier." a voice whispered.

"Cynder? Spyro?" Sappier called.

"Sappier." the voice whispered again.

Sappier gulped.

"Who are you?" Sappier asked.

"You don't remember me do you?" the voice asked.

Sappier shook her head as a bannana yellow coloured dragon with three teal horns on the top of his head, wings, tail tip shaped like Sappier's and purple eyes appeared before her.

Sappier felt herself relax for some odd reason.

"Who?" she began.

"My dear Sappier, it has been so long since you saw me." the dragon said.

"Why are you here? Where is here?" Sappier asked.

"This is your subconscious Sappier." the dragon replied.

"Ok but who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?" Sappier asked.

The dragon smiled.

"My name is Vincent." he replied.

Sappier had to do a double take.

"Vincent, but." she began.

"It's your brain, I'm here to help you wake up." Vincent interupted.

Sappier smiled.

"Even if you are imaginary, you still know how to make me smile."

"Follow me." Vincent said taking to the sky.

Sappier smiled and flew by her imaginary friend.

She didn't know how long she'd been flying but she soon came to the edge of her mind.

"Remember Sappier, you know where I'll be if you want me." Vincent smiled putting his paw on Sappier's head.

Sappier smiled and started to wake up as she heard Cynder calling her name.

* * *

><p>Sappier opened her eyes feeling dizzy.<p>

"Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"Sappier are you ok?" Cynder asked.

"I think so, my heads just spinning a bit." Sappier replied rubbing her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Cynder asked.

"The purple dragon will be your doom." Sappier replied.

Cynder steppd back.

"That's the last thing I heard." Sappier explained.

She then shot up, gritting her teeth after moving her wings.

"Not again." she growled.

It was then she noticed it was late at night.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Cynder replied.

Sappier yawned.

Cynder smiled and let Sappier sleep.

However she knew she needed to tell Terrador, Volteer, Cyril and Spyro about what Sappier had said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make the next ones longer.**


	7. A New Problem

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valenine, Bolt, Moonlight, Amer and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>It had now been a week since Phobius's misfire and things were slowly getting back to normal.<p>

But Sappier had started to notice something odd going on with the older students.

Many of them had started to break out fighting for no reason including Bolt, Valentine and Moonlight.

"I'm worried Cyril."

Cyril looked at the young dragoness, he wanted to say everything was fine. But he knew Sappier knew better than to believe that.

"We're all worried Sappier." he admitted.

Sappier sighed and started to think of Vincent.

She smiled, at least with him she could be happy.

However Cyril's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Cyril." she apologized.

A few seconds later the two could hear one of the students shouting for help.

Sappier hobble over to the door, her legs once more hurting from being unused for a while and opened it to see Phobius running as fast as he could.

"In here." Sappier said.

Phobius ran inside panting.

"Thank you." he panted.

"What happened Phobius?" Cyril asked.

"I don't know, one second I'm walking then I'm being attacked as if I'm Malefor." Phobius replied.

"Are you ok?" Sappier asked.

Phobius nodded.

"Thank you for letting me in here." Phobius replied.

Sappier smiled.

"I'll go and see what's happened, for the moment Phobius I'll get Cynder to keep an eye on you two." Cyril said going out the door.

"So what's your name?" Phobius asked.

"Sappier."

"Nice to meet you." Phobius smiled.

"I haven't seen you around the Temple." Phobius said.

Sappier looked at her wings.

"I had an accident that prevents me from doing normal lessons."

"Oh." Phobius said.

"Can you do me favor Phobius and get me that book on the Temple." Sappier asked.

Phobius nodded and got the book for Sappier.

"Thanks." Sappier smiled.

Just then Cynder came in.

"Good morning Cynder." Phobius greeted.

"Good morning you two." Cynder greeted back.

"Is it safe for me to go out?" Phobius asked.

"I should think so." Cynder replied.

"See you around Sappier." Phobius smiled and went outside.

As Phobius went outside Cynder noticed the marks on his forearms.

"How did that happen?"

"Oh er I don't want to talk about it." Phobius replied and quickly went back to his room.

"Cynder, do you know why everyone's acting weird?" Sappier asked.

Cynder sighed and shook her head.

Sappier sighed.

"What's wrong with everyone? Or, is it me there's something wrong with?" Sappier asked curling up.

Cynder sighed.

"Sappier, nothing's wrong with you." she said sitting by Sappier.

Sappier burried her head into Cynder crying.

"Hey, It'll be ok Sappier." Spyro said walking in.

"No it won't, ever since I broke my stupid wings everythings gone wrong." Sappier said.

Both Spyro and Cynder sighed worried. Sappier needed someone to help her, but it was clear neither of them could help.

"We need to find her clan and ask for their help." Cynder said once Sappier had calmed down.

Spyro nodded.

"I'll ask Amber where to find out where they reside."

"Have you noticed those marks on Phobius's legs?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know anything about his past so we can only assume he's always had them, or was given them." Spyro replied.

Cynder nodded as Spyro went off to talk to the fire dragoness.

She looked at Sappier worried, she was now asleep but Cynder knew once she woke up Sappier would blame herself again.

Cynder sighed and sat by Sappier.

"Everything will be fine Sappier." she whispered, though she had high doubts about that herself.

Soon after she sat by Sappier Spyro returned.

"I know where to go, but we need to take Sappier with us." he explained.

Cynder nodded.

"Ok." she whispered and gently woke Sappier up.

"Come on Sappier we're going on a trip." she whispered.

Sappier groaned.

"Wake me up when my wings heal."

"Sappier we need you to come with us." Spyro explained.

Sappier sat up.

"How am I ment to go anywhere when I can't fly?"

"I'll carry you on my back." Spyro replied.

Sappier nodded and the three set off.


	8. The Moonbeam Clan

**A/N: ****I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, I never expected it to be one of the most popular stories I've made as in three months it is now the third most popular story I've made. So thank you everyone. **

**I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Amber and Soot.**

* * *

><p>Sappier shuddered in the cold night air.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to your parents clan to see if they can tell us about what's going on." Spyro replied.

Sappier went quiet.

"How long will the trip be?"

"Not long I imagine." Cynder replied.

"Ok." Sappier said.

"Don't worry Sappier, we'll get this sorted out." Spyro assured.

Sappier looked down quietly.

Within ten minutes the two landed in a thick forest.

Sappier jumped off Spyro's back and looked around.

"I don't like it here." she said.

"Don't worry Sappier we won't let anything happen to you." Cynder explained as Sappier walked over worried.

Sappier nodded and walked next to Cynder until they came to a cave entrance.

Spyro walked over to the entrance to see it blocked.

He hoped he remembered the right words.

"Nemo malus spiritus transeat."

It was then the entrance became clear.

"You and the child may enter, but the female stays outside." a voice called from the cave.

Spyro was about to protest but Cynder calmly explained that she would keep watch.

"Ok, come on Sappier." he said and led Sappier inside.

* * *

><p>Sappier stayed close to Spyro as they walked through the dim cave.<p>

The two walked until they came to a clearing.

The two looked up in amazement at what they saw.

The whole clan was based inside a crator of a mountain, with the top of the mountain open to show the night sky above.

"Wow." Sappier whispered.

"I'll say." Spyro agreed.

"Welcome to our clan Spyro, and to you Sappier welcome back." a grey ice and wind dragoness with four grey horns two on each side of her face, lighter grey wings, tail tip, spikes and pail grey eyes.

"You know me?" Sappier asked.

"When you first hatched, your parents brought you here. It's a tradition of our clan that goes back generations." the dragoness explained.

"You clearly know us, but who are you?" Spyro asked.

"My name is Soot am I am the clan leader." the dragoness replied.

"Your friend Amber informed me of your arrival. I apologize for leaving your mate outside Spyro, but with all the things that have attacked us since The Dark Master we need to keep ourselves safe."

Spyro nodded.

"Come, I can tell there are things we must discuss before your mate grows anxious." Soot said and took the two to a large wodden hut.

The hut had only a few things in it, a bed, a fireplace, a stove and a large tap.

Soot picked up two gold pillows from the bed and put them near the fireplace for Spyro and Sappier.

Sappier laid down on the pillow, happily resting her hurting wings.

"Now what is it you wish to talk about." Soot asked.

Spyro explained to Soot everything that had happened.

"Hmm I see, it seems to me like someone has put a spell over the temple." Soot explained.

Spyro nodded.

"That makes sense, but how could we find out who cast it?"

Soot sighed.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you there."

Spyro sighed and looked at the now sleeping Sappier.

"Let her stay here for night." Soot said.

"You can trust my clan Spyro, we never let anyone harm the hurt."

Spyro nodded.

"I'll collect her in the morning." Spyro agreed.

He walked over to Sappier and nuzzled her gently.

"Goodnight Sappier, I'll see you in the morning." he whispered.

"Night." Sappier mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the phrase 'Nemo malus spiritus transeat' means in Latin: Let no evil spirit pass.**


	9. The Morning Problems

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Soot, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Sappier woke up as the suns rays passed through the windows.<p>

She yawned and slowly sat up.

She was surprised to see a plate of fruit in front of her.

"They'll help your wings to heal." Soot explained walking over.

Sappier nodded.

"Thank you."

Soot smiled and went over to the nearest open window.

After her meal Sappier walked over and sat by Soot.

"Tell me Sappier, how are you and your sister finding living with the legendary purple dragon?" Soot asked.

Sappier started to think.

"We find it really nice, they take good care of us." she replied.

"And your wings?" Soot asked.

"I was flying with Val and the wind changed, and I crashed and broke them." Sappier replied looking down.

Soot sighed.

"I know you're mad with her Sappier, but know her heart was in the right place."

Sappier nodded and noticed Spyro fly over.

She smiled.

"Go on now, just remember your clan will always be here for you and your sister, if you ever need us." Soot explained.

"Thank you." Sappier smiled and ran outside to see Spyro.

* * *

><p>The two returned to the Temple soon after leaving.<p>

"So did you find out anything?" Sappier asked.

Spyro sighed.

"No, not yet." he replied.

Sappier nodded and followed Spyro to the Trainng room.

"Spyro can I ask you something?" Sappier asked.

Spyro smiled and nodded.

Sappier was about to speak when a shrill scream piersed the silence.

"Sappier wait here!" Spyro ordered and ran off.

* * *

><p>Spyro ran outside to see Shade and Phobius trying to fend off multiple dragons.<p>

"Shade, I can't fend them off." Phobius said.

Shade looked around worried, she knew the two of them were greatly outnumbered.

She was about to reply when she was struck down.

"SHADE!" Phobius roared before unleashing a powerful fear fury attack.

"Nobody dares harm my sister!" he screamed, his eyes glowing red.

"Phobius stop." Spyro shouted.

By now the dragons had fled in fear.

Phobius looked at Spyro and his eyes reverted back to normal.

Once he had calmed down he broke down crying.

"No more, please no more." he sobbed.

Shade sat up worried about her brother.

* * *

><p>Spyro took both dragons inside to try to understand what had happened.<p>

However Cynder had to take Phobius out due to how upset he was.

While all this was happening nobody had noticed Sappier had dissapeared.


	10. Phobius' Gift

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>Sappier groaned waking up.<p>

"What happened?" she asked herself sitting up.

"Spyro? Cynder? Val?"

She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

When Sappier sat up all she felt was pain.

However she could also feel something running down her back.

Even though Sappier couldn't see, she knew it was blood.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

By now she was starting to panic.

"Anybody, please talk to me!" she shouted.

"I don't want to be alone." she whimpered.

* * *

><p>After their talk Spyro noticed Sappier was gone.<p>

He raced through the temple looking for her

"Sappier!" he called.

"Spyro what's wrong?" Valentine asked.

"Sappier's missing." Spyro replied.

Valentine had a look of pure horror on her face.

"What! H-how can?" she began.

"Valentine I promise we'll find her." Spyro said putting his hand on Valentine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sappier managed to stand up and slowly and painfully started to walk in a random direction.<p>

However the pain in her wings was too much for her and she collapsed to the floor.

As she laid on the floor, she started to sob quietly.

"Spyro, Cynder please help me."

* * *

><p>Spyro, Cynder and Valentine were all looking around the Temple.<p>

"She can't of gone far." Valentine said after checking her sisters room.

Spyro sighed.

"I'm gonna try to find he using the Pool of Visions." he explained and flew off.

Once he was gone Phobius came over worried.

"Have you found Sappier yet?" he asked.

"How do you know she's missing?" Valentine snapped.

"My fear powers are unique, I can sense fear wherever I am and if I focus hard enough I can tell what's causing the fear." Phobius explained.

Cynder looked impressed.

"I can try to find her if you want my help." Phobius added.

"Please, I don't want Sappier being hurt." Valentine whispered.

Phobius nodded and closed his eyes, blocking out all sounds around him.

As he blocked out everything he could feel Sappier's fear.

"Come on." he muttered to himself.

"Do you know where she is?" Valentine asked.

Phobius dug deeper to try to find where Sappier was when he felt an overwhelming urge of fear not from Sappier. But where she was.

He shot open his eyes and stepped back.

"I don't know where she is, but I can tell you that where she is has a stronger sense of fear then I've ever felt." he explained.

Cynder started to think, there was only one place that brought fear to any living thing just by mentioning the name.

"Valentine get Spyro! I think I know where she is." Cynder said.

Valentine nodded and ran off.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Phobius said and returned to his room.

A few minutes later Spyro and Valentine returned.

"Where do you think she is?" Spyro asked.

Cynder looked at Spyro and sighed, she never thought she'd have to say those words again.

"The Mountain of Malefor." she replied.


	11. Leaving For The Mountain

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>Valentine gulped.<p>

"Why would she be there?" she asked.

"I just have a feeling." Cynder replied.

* * *

><p>Phobius sat on his bed worried.<p>

"You worried 'bout that dragoness again?" Shade asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Of course I'm worried, she's a nice dragoness." Phobius replied.

Shade rolled her eyes.

"I used my powers to try to find her, but." Phobius began but Shade cut him off.

"You did WHAT! You idiot, I thought we agreed _not_ to use our powers here. It's not like we're guardians here" she exclaimed.

Phobius sighed and rolled his eyes.

Shade stormed out annoyed.

"That went well." Phobius muttered.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder explained to the guardians about their problem and were sent out to find Sappier.<p>

"I'm coming with you, I know this is my fault and I want to try to fix things." Valentine announced.

Spyro nodded and the three flew off as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Shade walked until she came to the Pool of Visions.<p>

She stared into the pool, her mind focused on Spyro and Cynder and slowly she could see them in the pool.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" Cyril asked seeing the lone dragoness.

"I'm using the Pool of Visions to see where Spyro and Cynder are." Shade replied.

"And do you see them?" Cyril asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Shade replied.

"Interesting, only one dragon could see into the Pool of Visions before you." Cyril said walking over to Shade.

Shade looked at the Ice Guardian for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the pool.

"Shade is there something bothering you?" Cyril asked sitting by Shade.

* * *

><p>Valentine gulped seeing what remained of Mt Malefor.<p>

"Spyro, we're gonna get Saph out aren't we?" she asked.

"Valentine I give you my word we're going to get Sappier out alive." Spyro replied.

Valentine nodded and flew as fast as she could.

"I'm coming Sappier." she whispered.

Eventually the trio landed by a hole in the mountain just big enough for Valentine to get through.

"Valentine, you're going to have to go on ahead without us." Cynder sighed.

"What? B-but why can't you make it bigger?" Valentine asked.

"Because we can't risk making the hole any bigger and making something collapse." Spyro replied.

Valentine gulped.

"O-ok." she whispered and carefully slipped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	12. Finding Sappier

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>A few feet from where she was standing Valentine saw a wooden pole. "Well it's worth a try." she muttered and set the top alight with her electricity element.<p>

She smiled and cautiously made her way over the fallen rubble, holding the custom made torch. All the while calling for her sister.

* * *

><p>Sappier looked around the room she was in to try to figure out where she was as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Please somebody answer me!" she begged as the tears fell from her face.<p>

After a few minutes she heard the sound of something walking over.

However instead of being met by a dragon, she was met by a Wyvern. A creature that resembles a dragon, it had a dark red body, wings that stretch from the back of its arms to its tail, and three pairs of insect-like legs.

Sappier whimpered as the Wyvern showed its razor sharp teeth. This would not end well, ever since her crash Sappier hadn't been near any green gems so had no way of using her ice element.

She backed up to the nearest wall desperately trying to think of anything she could do to defend herself.

She closed her eyes waiting for a painful death, but was instead heard the sound of screeching pain. When she opened her eyes she saw the Wyvern was on fire.

"Go near my sister again and I wont be so nice!" Valentine snarled protecting Sappier, the torch held in Valentine's tail.

Once the Wyvern was dead Valentine let Sappier over.

Sappier only hugged Valentine "Thank you Valentine, I thought I'd never see you again." she sobbed.

"Shh. I'm here and I vow I won't let any harm come to you ever again." Valentine whispered.

After the tearful reunion Valentine told Sappier to climb onto her back. Which Sappier did without question wrapping her legs around Valentines stomach and forearms.

"Can you hold onto the torch Sapp? Otherwise I'll have alot of problems getting us both out." Valentine asked. Sappier nodded and put the torch in her mouth.

"Ready?"

Sappier nodded and Valentine gently flew across the floor with Sappier hanging onto her.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder had been flying for ages trying to find a way in, but to no avail.<p>

"There has to be another way in." Spyro muttered seeing the way they used last time had nothing but rubble over it.

"We need to keep trying."

Spyro nodded and the two continued to try to find an entrance.

"Something doesn't feel right." Cynder muttered.

"Watch out!" Spyro shouted dodging an attack from Grublin Flies. A large fly like creature with two arms and legs, and yellow eyes. Each one carried a club in one hand.

"I thought we finished these things off." Cynder muttered sending a stream of her poison element at the Grublins.

Spyro nodded using his fire element.

After a while the Grublins had all been dealt with and Spyro and Cynder continued their search for an entrance.

Finally after a few minutes they found an entrance.

"I hope Valentine's ok in there by herself." Cynder whispered as she and Spyro flew into the mountain.

* * *

><p>Cyril looked at Shade shocked by what she had told him.<p>

"Please understand we aren't like our father, he forced us to be like him but Phobius and I never wanted to be like him. That's why we have different abilities to the other dragons." Shade explained.

"I see, but you must understand Shade. I need to inform Terrador and Volteer about this." Cyril said. Shade nodded and returned to her room.

"Phobius." she addressed seeing her brother dozing off "I've told Cyril everything."

Hearing what Shade had said Phobius fell off his bed with a thump. "What's gonna happen to us?" he asked clearly worried. Shade sighed "I don't know, but I had to tell him Phobius. I couldn't keep pretending I'm a weakling and I know it would be a matter of time before the other dragons would find out."

Phobius nodded hearing his sister out. "Whatever happens to us Shade, we can hold our heads up high knowing we're not going to be like Malefor."

Shade smiled and nodded "That's the first time I've ever heard you speak dads name." she muttered sitting by Phobius.

"Shade, Phobius come with us." Terrador said standing in the doorway. The two gulped and followed Terrador.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you've enjoyed reading The Flightless Dragoness so far. This will be the last chapter I post until after Christmas so until then Happy Christmas.**


	13. Getting Out

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier and Valentine.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we Val?" Sappier asked.<p>

"It's best you don't know." Valentine replied. She looked around worried as the light from the torch was rapidly fading and she had no way of making a new one if it went out.

"I'm scared." Sappier whispered.

"Don't worry Sappier, we'll get out of here, find Spyro and Cynder and get your wings fixed." Valentine assured.

Sappier sniffed and held onto Valentine, who was really worried about Sappier as she had never seen her so scared before, not even in the years they had to live as wild dragons.

* * *

><p>Spyro looked around when he saw a small hole big enough for them to fit through.<p>

"Over there!" he pointed. Cynder nodded and flew into the cave.

"Sappier! Valentine! Can you hear us?" Spyro called. "They must be further down in the mountain." Cynder whispered. Spyro nodded in agreement and the two flew through the empty catacombs.

* * *

><p>"Valentine, how did I get here?" Sappier asked. Valentine sighed "That's just what I want to know." she muttered. "Do you remember anything?"<p>

Sappier started to think. "Well I was walking to my room when I felt something hit me between my wings, just as I was about to call for help I must of got a whack to the head cus the next thing I know I've been chained up here." she replied.

Valentine nodded. "Whoever's done this to you Sapp, I swear I'll make them pay." she thought.

After a few minutes a bone chilling wind blew passed the two dragoness' causing the torch to blow out. Sappier tightened her grip on Valentine scared. "Sappier I know you're frightened, but no matter what happens keep hold of me and I won't let anything happen to you." Valentine assured.

Sappier closed her eyes and wrapped her forearms around her sisters chest. It was then Valentine had an idea and started to sing to Sappier the same way her mum did when she was scared.

When she was finished Sappier was much calmer and unaware to the two they had caught the attention of the two dragons they were looking for.

"Valentine, Sappier are you two ok?" Cynder asked skidding to a halt.

"I'm ok but Sappier's wings are hurt bad." Valentine replied.

Spyro who had lit a custom torch of his own looked at Sappier's wings and stepped back shocked. Someone of something had clawed through her back and had exposed her wing bones and it was still bleeding.

"Follow us." he said simply and led the way out. By the time they were outside the sun had almost set and Spyro knew there was no way he would be able to get Valentine and Sappier back to Warfang that night.

"We'll have to camp out for the night." he explained. "But Spyro!" Valentine began. "Valentine we know Sappier's hurt but we also know you both won't be able to make it back to Warfang tonight." Cynder said trying to calm Valentine.

Valentine sighed. "What about our clan?" Sappier asked. Spyro looked at Cynder "It's worth a shot, they'll both be safe and I can keep watch for you." Cynder whispered. "Ok we'll make our way there for the night." Spyro announced and after a quick break led Valentine to the clan.


	14. New Worries

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Soot, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the clan Valentine was almost asleep.<p>

Spyro ran to the entrance and practically shouted the password.

Soot and another dragon came and saw what had happened and let the group in including Cynder.

By the time they got Sappier inside a hut it had started to rain.

Spyro and Cynder explained what had happened while Valentine slept.

Soot sighed.

"How could someone do this to a child?" she asked.

"I wish we knew who did this." Cynder said sitting by Sappier.

Sappier sighed.

"How bad are they?" she asked.

"It's best you don't know for the moment." Soot replied picking up some herbs from a basket near her bed.

"Eat these, they'll stop any pain you have." she explained.

Sappier did as she was told and ate the herbs, though she was almost sick after eating them.

"It seems to me whoever's doing this lives at the temple, I'd recommend Sappier and Valentine stay here until the problem is resolved." Soot explained.

Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other unsure but finally agreed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Spyro and Cynder made their way back.<p>

"We'll see you in a few days." Cynder told the young dragons. The nodded in agreement and let the two go on their way.

On their way back the two talked about what they thought had happened. "I think someone must hate Sappier to be able to do something like that to her when she's vulnerable." Spyro explained. "I agree, but Sappier doesn't have any enemies, she isn't that kind of dragoness." Cynder agreed.

When they got back to the temple they found it was eerily quiet. On further inspection they found all the students gathered in the main training room. Spyro and Cynder made their way to the front where Terrador, Volteer and Cyril were waiting.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked.

"You will see in a moment young dragon." Terrador replied. The two nodded and stood by the guardians.

"We have gathered you all here to announce that two dragons here have been deemed worthy of becoming a guardian." Cyril announce. There was exited murmurs between the dragons but Terrador's gaze silenced them.

"As you are aware it is highly unusual that we have two dragons deemed worthy at the same time, yet it is more unusual that they are brother and sister." Terrador continued. At that point all eyes were on Shade and Phobius.

"This is really uncomfortable." Phobius whispered.

"However we have also called you all here for another reason, as you may or may not know the other day a student was taken from the Temple, we are assured she is recovering but we urge any of you if you saw anything to let us know." Volteer finished.

After that the students were dismissed back to their rooms, they had not been told of who would become guardians but all had their suspicion and would soon find out as they all knew as a guardian the dragons wouldn't be attending normal classes.

As the returned Shade and Phobius shared a small smile but Shade knew her brother well and knew he was worrying not only about Sappier, but his new role as the next master of fear. While Shade was sure he would do fine as a guardian but was starting to doubt her abilities of becoming the next shadow master.

"You'll both do fine." Spyro whispered from behind them. "I hope so." Phobius mumbled to himself.


	15. Short Goodbye

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks Spyro and Cynder kept their eyes on both Valentine and Sappier as much as they could. Sappier's wings had started to heal again and things were slowly getting back to normal.<p>

Sappier yawned waking up, however she was slightly disappointed that since she had come back Phobius had going to. "Hey Sapp." Valentine smiled walking in. "Hey." Sappier yawned "Still thinking about the fear dragon?" Valentine asked. Sappier blushed "A little, but don't you find it odd?" she asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, you've seen how tough he is." Valentine replied. Sappier sighed "I guess so." she muttered. "Come on it's a new day and you need them wings seen to." Valentine said gently hugging her sister. Sappier smiled "Okay I'm up."

On their way outside Sappier spotted Terrador and went over. "Terrador, do you know where Phobius is? I haven't seen him for ages and I'm getting worried about him." she asked. Terrador smiled warmly guessing Sappier hadn't been told the news. "He is fine Sappier." he replied. "But where?" Sappier began but gave up "Never mind." she sighed.

"Come on Sapp, lets go." Valentine said. Sappier nodded and followed Valentine. When they were gone Terrador returned to the Temple to see the other students busy getting to their classes. After they were gone Terrador entered a secret room and saw Phobius half asleep with his head in a book.

"Phobius! Wake up." Shade muttered elbowing Phobius, who groaned in response. Terrador cleared his throat making the tow shoot up. "Er we were resting?" Phobius said confused. "Sorry Terrador, we're not used to this much reading and training." he apologized.

"How long have you two been up?" Terrador asked. "The whole night, give or take a few hours if we drop off sleeping." Shade replied. Terrador nodded "Young dragons while being a guardian is tough when you begin you must also learn where your limit is sometimes." he said.

Phobius groaned "Now he tells us." he muttered, his head once again in a book. "Phobius I suggest you find Sappier and tell her your ok, but don't mention the fact your a guardian in training. Understand." Terrador said his firmness sending shivers down Phobius' spine. "I understand." he said and excused himself to find the ice dragoness.

* * *

><p>Sappier yawned, she had been told not to move around much so was enjoying a ride on Spyro's back. "Hey Spyro when my wings get better, can you, Cynder and Val help me to fly again?" she asked. Spyro smiled "Don't you worry about that Sappier, you know we'll help you however long it takes." he replied. Sappier smiled and hugged Spyro.<p>

When they returned Sappier was surprised to see Phobius waiting outside her room. "Hey, can I come in, I need to talk to Sappier about some things." he said. Spyro nodded and let him in. "Sappier I'm not going to be around much, it's complicated for me to explain but I want you to know I'll be fine." Phobius explained. "Oh ok." Sappier replied quietly. "I'm sorry Saph." Phobius said and let himself out.


	16. The Traitor

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier,Phobius, Amber and Forest.**

* * *

><p>During the next few days Sappier started to notice things were getting back to normal, the older dragons had stopped fighting and the Temple had a more calmer feel to it.<p>

Sappier yawned and sat up, her wings still had a way to go before they were healed but she wasn't in as much pain.

"Good news Sappier, you can start to go back to your normal lessons, but you still won't be able to do physical training until we're given the all clear with your wings." Spyro smiled.

Sappier smiled and raced out of her room. "That went better than expected." he chuckled seeing Cynder.

Sappier smiled walking into her first lesson. "Welcome back Sappier." Volteer smiled as Sappier took her seat. "Thanks Volteer." Sappier said with a smile. A few minutes later the other dragons arrived for their lesson. "Hi Sappier." Amber greeted. "Hi." Sappier smiled.

"Alright class our lesson today is dragon history." Volteer explained earning a groan from the other students. By the end of the hour the class were given the task of writing a ten page essay on dragon history.

As the next lesson was elemental training Sappier went to the library in the temple to start her essay. She smiled writing down everything she had learned reading the books Cynder let her borrow for her lessons.

She smiled working, but couldn't help think about Phobius. "_Why do I feel weird when I see him?, even if it's only been a few times we've crossed paths. It ain't like we're in love with each other_." she thought.

She shrugged it off and went back to her work.

After an hour she was almost finished with her work but had to go to her next lesson. However just as she was about to go outside an almighty bang was heard, making Sappier run to the back of the room in panic.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the temple Spyro had been busy trying to work out how he would find the 'spell maker' when he felt something wrong in the air and flew down to the main schooling part of the temple to see everyone calm.<p>

"Maybe I've been worrying too much about Sappier." Spyro muttered and turned to leave. But once he had his back turned he was struck in the back with a fireball. He painfully turned around to see the other dragons looking horrified at Amber who was now glowing a deep orange.

Spyro knew what was about to happen and quickly tried to encase himself in ice, but was too late as Amber let loose her power sending Spyro flying into the wall by the library.

He looked up at the dragoness "Amber? What are you doing?" he asked. "Doing what my master failed, killing the offspring of the rainbow dragoness." Amber replied, her voice a dark hiss.

At that point Amber was shot back by a powerful earth rocket. "Don't you _dare _touch either of them!" Forest yelled landing by Spyro. Amber studied the

brown dragon with green wings, horns resembling Terrador's, spikes running from his back to his tail, arrow shaped tail tip and gold eyes. "You want a fight fly boy?" she smirked "You got it." she laughed sending fire at the two.

At that point some of the ice dragons and dragonesses teamed up and started to freeze Amber solid. "Forest get your father and hurry!" Spyro whispered getting to his feet. "But Spyro I can't leave you." Forest protested "You will and that's an order." Spyro said. Forest nodded and raced off.

In a matter of minutes it was all over, Amber was frozen and the guardians had arrived. Forest looked at Terrador worried. "What's gonna happen to her dad?" he asked. "We'll deal with her Forest." Terrador replied. "Are you ok Spyro?" Forest asked Spyro nodded "I've gone through worse." he said limping over.

At that point Sappier opened the door and walked out and Spyro realized how lucky Sappier had been.


	17. The Rainbow Dragoness' Story

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine and Amber. This chapter also explains why Sappier and Valentine's parents were murdered.**

* * *

><p>Amber growled, her head the only thing not frozen. "So Amber, there are a few things we need to know." Spyro said. Amber smirked "Go on then." she said. "Firstly who's your 'master'?" Spyro asked. Amber looked at Valentine in the eye and spoke one name. "Silverfang." Valentine snarled at the name.<p>

"He's dead, I saw him die with my own eyes!" she growled. Amber laughed "You can kill a dragon slayer, but you can't kill its spirit." she explained. "Why are you doing this?" Cynder asked "That I'll keep a secret until I die." Amber replied.

By that point Valentine walked out fuming and returned to her room, surprised to say the least seeing Sappier waiting for her. "You ok Saph?" Valentine asked. Sappier shook her head "She was talking about mum. Why?" she asked. Valentine sighed and sat on her bed. "I think it's time I told you about her properly."

"You see Sappier mum was one of the rarest kinds of dragons she was a rainbow coloured dragoness." Valentine began showing Sappier a picture of their parents. Sappier putting a paw on the part where her mother stood. "Now the reason she was a rare dragon is because rainbow dragons have a unique power. They can create solid objects using their powers. At first it looks like they'd be summoning up a rainbow, but out of that rainbow a object would appear as real as you and me."

"Now this power most would think would only survive with a rainbow dragon, but because mum was a rainbow dragon with an ice heritage and dad was a dragon with electric heritage. Our elemental powers are more powerful than most dragons because we have part of mums powers." Valentine continued.

Sappier looked up amazed that they were related to such a powerful dragon.

"During the time mum was alive a group of dragon slayers had arrived in the world. They believed if they killed her, then her powers would be theirs for the taking. One night they came for mum, but she knew they would come and had started to flee with dad and us." Valentine finished her head held low.

Sappier nodded, she knew the rest of the story. "They saw us and knew we were her offspring, but I know I killed the last dragon slayer." Valentine growled.

Sappier looked at the picture and sniffed rubbing the tears from her eyes. Valentine hugged Sappier "As long as we're alive we carry her memory." she whispered. "Are you two ok?" Cynder asked walking in. "Yeah." Sappier replied.

"Is Spyro going to be ok?" Valentine asked Cynder nodded "Just give him a few days and he'll be fine." she smiled. "Valentine can I sleep in here tonight?" Sappier asked. Valentine nodded and put the picture on the windowsill.

"You two look like your mother." Cynder commented. Valentine smiled "Before you ask she'll be dealt with." Cynder explained walking out.

That evening Valentine couldn't sleep so stood by her window looking at the cloudy sky. She looked at the sleeping Sappier and smiled. "I wish you were both still here." she whispered looking at the photo. Eventually lack of sleep caught up with her and Valentine fell asleep by her door. But before she fell asleep she could of sworn she heard her mums voice.

"We'll always watch over you."

Valentine smiled. Sappier meanwhile was tossing in her sleep but when someone wrapped their arms around her she woke up. She froze seeing a spirit standing by her. "Mum?" she whispered. The spirit smiled and disappeared.

Sappier smiled and fell back asleep knowing her parents were looking out for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who don't know who Silverfang is I suggest you read The Search For Sappier to understand who he is. Also the next chapter will be the last chapter for this part of the story.**


	18. First Flight

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Valentine, Amber and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>It had now been two months since Amber was removed from the Temple and things were finally back to normal. The students had stopped fighting and Sappier's wings were finally given the chance to heal.<p>

As the sun came through her window Sappier yawned and smiled. As she sat up she looked at her wings, her back was almost fully healed and her membrains were healing nicely.

She jumped out of bed and ran outside to meet Spyro. "Morning Spyro." she smiled jumping up and down exited. "Good morning to you Sappier, are you ready?" Spyro asked. Sappier nodded and followed Spyro to a clear area of the swamp.

"Now close your eyes and relax, feel the wind flow past you, feel the power of your ansestors flow through you." Spyro said. Sappier nodded and did as she was told. She smiled feeling a new power inside her. "Now forget about your crash, forget about everything thats ever gone wrong." Spyro continued.

Sappier cleared her mind and could feel her wings trying to lift her off the ground. At that time she hadn't noticed the other students had come to see her fly. "You can fly." Spyro said. Sappier finaly felt her feet leave the ground. She opened her eye and smiled seeing she was flying.

A few seconds later Sappier landed due to her wings hurting and was met by the other students cheering for her. She blushed and smiled. "Well done Sappier, your going to be a great flyer soon." Valentine said walking over.

Sappier hugged her sister smiling. "Not bad for a flightless dragoness." Phobius commented standing next to Cynder. Sappier knocked Phobius over in a hug. "I missed you too." Phobius laughed. Spyro couldn't help but smile.

"Give the poor boy some air girl." Valentine laughed. Sappier smiled sheepishly and got off Phobius. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Same as the rest of us, we heard you were going to try to fly so we came to watch." Phobius replied.

Sappier smiled. "Thank you, all of you." The other dragons all smiled and shortly returned to their lessons. "The road ahead may be hard Sappier, but we know you can overcome whatever comes at you." Phobius said and went off.

"Do you really think I can do it? I'll be able to fly better than before?" Sappier asked. "Sappier we know you can do it, you've shown us you can do it. It will take time but you'll do it." Cynder assured putting her paw on Sappier's shoulder.

Sappier looked up, her eyes filled with determination. "Then I won't let you down, I _will_ fly. No matter how hard it takes." she said looking up at the sky.

**The End**


End file.
